Ally
by Chica de Fuego
Summary: Kay, Giles has a niece who he's never talked about cause, I don't know why. Any way she's half demon. and some creepy dude's in her dreams. my first so be nice!


my notes Dreams Thoughts Also thoughts  
  
"Ally," the rich deep voice rolled over her. "Ally." "What-who?" Ally looked around her for the source of the mysterious voice but couldn't find another person. She was in a large round medieval chamber "Do you like it? I decorated it just for you pet. A room fit for a princess. Just what you always wanted." Ally jerked around when the voice came from directly behind her and found her self-facing a tall, thin, blond man. He looked about 20 and was undeniably attractive, but Ally could sense something evil about him. She tried to move as he ran a cold hand down the side of her face, but found herself unable to. "Who the hell are you? Why can't I fucking move?" "Now, now, such language. You can't move because I've put a spell on you. As to who I am? I could tell you now, but it'll be so much more interesting for you to try to figure it out for your self." ~ If he doesn't know about my powers I could, ~ "And if you're thinking about using your so called 'powers' you can forget about it. I've been watching you I know all about them. I know all about you. And I have a proposition for you. I can help you. You're more powerful than you know. I can teach you, give you power." "And in exchange?" Ally licked her lips she was starting to feel tired. ~How does he know this? What does he want? ~ "In exchange you help me with my dream. Stand by me and be my Queen together we will rule the world." His words slowly sunk in. Ally started to fight against the layers of spells woven over her. ~ He wants WHAT?!?~ "Why me?" She asked trying to buy some time "Because of what you are, the power of your demon half and the purity your human soul gives you. You're perfect for me." With a final mental surge Ally broke the last of the spells. "That's what you think." Ally shifted in to a huge white tiger and ran at the man, knocking him to the ground.  
  
"Miss? Miss? The plane will be landing shortly. Please return your seat to the upright position." The flight attendant flashed a too bright smile and quickly moved to the next passenger. Ally put her seat up and sighed in relief, it was only a dream. ~Only a dream. ~ She winced as the plane set down she hated flying. When the plane stopped Ally slowly gathered her things. ~Uncle Rupert is not gonna be happy. Getting kicked out of that snob school is one thing, but hitting the headmistress with a paint bomb? I am so dead. ~ Allison Marie Giles held her head high as she walked in to the airport. She felt a flutter of nerves but immediately squashed them. ~If doesn't care enough to see me over holidays or my birthday I won't care if he likes me or not. What if he doesn't recognize me? What if he doesn't like me? ~ Ally immediately regretted the baggy black jeans and form fitting maroon tank top. She tugged self-concisely on the edge of her long black leather coat and looked around for her Uncle's habitual Tweed jacket. She finally spotted him next to a shortish blond woman and a teenaged girl with long brown hair.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rupert Giles how do you spell his name? I think I spelled it right. looked at his watch impatiently. ~Where is that girl? The plane should have landed by now. ~ "Now Buffy, are sure it's okay for you to check up on her?" "No problem. Relax Giles. It'll be fine." Buffy reassured him. "I think that's her!" Dawn said excitedly, pointing at a girl in a Black leather coat. "ALLY? OVER HERE!" Giles yelled. Ally rushed toward them. "Uncle Rupert! It's so good to see you!" Ally exclaimed giving him a hug. "Easy now." Giles teased hugging her back. "Now stand back let me look at you." Ally turned in a small circle "Well?" She asked. "You look just like you Mum." Giles said getting all misty eyed. He quickly composed him self and cleared his throat. "Where are my manners? Ally, this is Buffy Summers, the resident slayer and her sister Dawn. Dawn, Buffy this is my niece Allison Giles." "It's nice to meet you. Uncle Roop talks about t you guys all the time in his letters." Ally said shaking their hands. She looked at Buffy, " Have you really been dead twice?" "Yep. Very depressing." Buffy answered. "Well should we be going?" Giles asked as he took Ally's suitcase. "I'm so excited finally some one my age I can talk to about *stuff*" Dawn said flinging an arm around Ally's shoulders as they walked. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * "So this is your place?" Ally looked at the nondescript gray one story house. I can't remember what his house really is, sorry. "Yes. Um I'm going away for a little while." Giles said as he ushered her out of Buffy's car. He turned and waved as the car drove away. "Bye!" Ally yelled out after Buffy and Dawn. "So when are you leaving?" She asked as Giles took her bag and unlocked the door. "Sooner than I like. But it's unavoidable. Oh um, here." Giles reached in to his pocket and took out a set of keys, handing them to her. "That ones for the front door and that's for the back." "You didn't answer my question. When are you leaving?" Ally repeated pocketing the keys. "Well, um, tomorrow, actually." He said looking at the floor. "How long?" "A week. Your room is down there. Here let me show you." Giles said changing the conversation. Giles picked up Ally's suitcase And walking down the hallway. Her came to a stop at the last door on the left. He opened the gray door to revel a room with a dark green carpet, a bed with leopard print bedding and white walls. "Um, I was thinking you'd like to paint the walls your self." He said indicating the walls. "And I know you're quite the artist so I ordered a drawing desk but it needs to be assembled, and I got you some sketch books." Ally walked to the middle of the room and turned looking at it. "It's awesome. Thank you." Ally said giving him a hug. Kay, lame ending, I know. My muse has deserted me. All right peeps, you know the drill. Review. Please be nice it's my first fanfic. Love ya!!!!! 


End file.
